Eliminating the Competition
by The Otaku You Fools
Summary: Once upon a time there were two sisters who fell in love with a certain Roxas and Sora. One sister will do anything to get Sora and the other simply wants to make Roxas happy. Will the boys best friends stand for this? I think not. Let the battle begin!
1. Namine: The Angels

**Well, hey guys. Yes, I'm starting a new story, but DO NOT get mad at me! I'm still updating my other stories all right! For all of you who don't know, I actually updated my Shugo Chara! story yesterday night. So there, no ranting. I actually prefer Soriku and Akuroku to RokuNami and Sokai, but I thought that I'd broaden my horizons. I am crazy...so this does have crazy elements to it, but do give it a chance. Okay, well here's the first chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Namine<strong>

_September 6__th__, 2011_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today is me and Kai's first day of our sophomore year in Destiny High School. As you know our family moves around a lot so once again we are the new kids. I wonder what the people will be like there? I hope we can fit in. I hope Kairi doesn't cause trouble for us like last year. Not good memories. Wish us luck!_

* * *

><p>"Naaaaaaammiinneeeeee!" My sister called up the stairs. I looked up from my diary. Closing it I yelled back, "COME IN!"<p>

Even though I knew she was coming up to harass me about getting to school early, I still jumped when my door was kicked open and a flurry of shiny red hair bobbed in the room.

"NAMI! NAMI! WE NEED TO-"

"Get to school early. I know, Kai." I finished for her. She grinned. We had a habit of finishing each other's sentences. Most people found it really cool; others found it annoying, so we tried not to do that in school. We're not twins. Well we are, but we're fraternal twins. She has violet eyes, mine are just blue. She has red hair; I have blonde. She's a star athlete and I fail miserably at P.E. I'm an artist. Another thing, we don't hate each other like most teenage sisters. She's actually my best friend as well as my family and I love her to pieces. Though, it is quite bothersome when _I_ end up having to patch up things with people when she mouths off and says something she's not supposed to. I'm, apparently, 15 minutes older than her, so I end up with the big sister role.

"RIGHT! So-"

"Tone it down a notch, please."

"Oh. Okay. So if we're going to get there early, we need to leave soon. Soon as in-"

"Now."

"EXACTLY AND YOUR NOT EVEN DRESSED!"

"MMMMM" I hummed at her and got up to gently push her towards the door, hoping she would pick up the hint.

"Okay but, I _will_ be back in 10 minutes! 10 MINUTES!" She yelled as the door clicked shut

Now that my sister was gone I strode over to my walk-in-closet. Grabbing my school uniform as I shouted, "2 MINUTES!"

It was received with my sister's "'KAY!"

I pulled the white shirt over my head and slipped the blue plaid skirt. When I was tying the tie around my neck, the poor abused door was once again kicked open. Suddenly, I was facing Kairi, decked out in her matching uniform.

"Ready?" Kairi asked, breathless

"Um, yes." I answered back my twin, "Let's…go to…school" I choked on the last word. The anxiety was getting to me.

"Aw, don't worry, Namine." Kairi soothed as she came over to pat my back, "Everything will be fine. Remember? You love school! We both do!"

I snorted and made a weak attempt at a smile. "Sure, Kai. Whatever you say."

Now, for the life of me I couldn't understand how Kairi could love school the first week and then abruptly changing to her hating school and only going to socialize. I loved school, it was true. "The star student" the teachers called me at our old school. That nickname didn't bode well with the others. I'm willing to bet they resented me for being such a great student, but they couldn't call me a nerd because my sister was one of the most popular kids in school. Because of Kairi's title I was promoted to being one of the most popular kids in school too.

"…Nami?" Kairi tilted her head and bit her lip. I hummed in response as we started down the 3 flights of stairs to the first floor of the house. "Do…you think that…we'll be accepted there?" She looked down.

It's so weird how my sister can tell what I'm thinking, but for her sake I had to act totally confident therefore I put as much fake confidence I could muster up into my words. "What? Oh, don't be silly, Kairi. Of course we will. How could you even think like that?"

"I know you're faking." She mumbled, still looking down.

I huffed and nudged her, "Kairi, really, you do this every time." I reprimanded her. She sniffled so I took a different approach. "Kairi..? Of _course_ you'll be accepted. You always are. It's me who should be worrying about being accepted." I added the last part more to myself but she still heard. Her head snapped up and she fixed me with a disapproving glare.

"Namine Erika Cross, you know just as well as I do that you'll be accepted before you even open that little mouth of yours. Your pretty little face will win them over in an instant." She snapped

I winced. There it was again. Everyone always told me and Kairi that we were_ so_ pretty. I mean, yes I suppose we are pretty what with our big eyes and medium-thin figures and whatnot, but I wished people would stop bringing that up. I wanted others to like me for _me_ and not just because I have a pretty face.

Kairi looked a little ashamed of herself. She knows my thoughts on being accepted only because of my being nice looking. "I'm sorry," she muttered and ducked her head, "I shouldn't have said that."

We reached the first floor and went into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. Even though it's not quite healthy, Kairi and I mainly eat double chocolate muffins and blueberry bagels for breakfast.

I nodded my head understandingly to signal that I wasn't mad. "I know that…you're always more popular than me, though. Everyone adores you and wants to be your friend just because you're so approachable and bubbly. I know that I make friends easily too, but I don't make them as easily as you do. I keep to myself more often and you know that."

"Mom left a note." Kairi changed the subject so quickly that I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly.

"What? Mom never leaves a note."

"Yea and we both know why that is." Kairi snickered

You see, I'm not really supposed to let anyone know this, but our mother is an assassin. Er, that is to say that she works for an organization that helps rid the world of scum. Killing just comes with the job. Me and Kairi we never meant to actually find out. We were 12 and mom was out. She was always so secretive so Kairi figured that we should go snoop around in her study. Kairi went to go look at the bookshelf while I sifted through papers on her desk. I came across a sticky note that said: PICK UP THE PEN. I told Kairi to come over and look at a note I found. So, of course she was naturally curious like me and we began picking up every pen in the study. It certainly didn't help that there were about 50 pens in that darned place. We were just giving up after picking up every pen in that accursed room when I spotted one of those old time-y pen sets; The ones with a quail feather in a pot of ink. I must have been staring at it for a while because Kairi came over and tugged on my blonde braid.

"You thinking that the quail thing might be what the note was talking 'bout?" Kairi had asked

I remember that I had nodded and said, "It's not actually a pen, but I figure it at least has to be worth a try."

Kairi, I think, yelled something about wanting to check it out. As she pulled it out I heard a metallic _crack!_ And suddenly the bookcase started shaking. It took us a moment to realize that it was slowly sliding open to reveal another room. I only got a glimpse of the room before my mom came in. Or more like she kicked the door down. (Yes, I would like to put this story on pause for a moment to add that Kairi did indeed steal that move from our mother; but she's not quite strong enough to kick the door off its' hinges. She can just slam it open.) and almost shot us with a bazooka. Then, she realized that it was just us and took us downstairs to explain that the room we opened was a secret and that nobody should know about it. We asked why and she told us what she was. She also told us that we couldn't tell anybody about what happened that day or else the people who found out would have to be eliminated. _THEN_, these German men busted in through our windows and started talking rapidly in german. Mom screamed something at them in their language and they all back flipped out the window. I love our family. But, the point is that mom never leaves notes because they're evidence and the whole reason Kairi and I know about mom's job is because of a note.

"Well, are you going to read it out loud or am I?" Kairi asked while poking me in the shoulder.

"You grab us breakfast and I'll read the note, 'kay?"

"M'kay."

As Kairi was grabbing our muffins and two cans of Coke I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the note off of it.

"Out loud." Kairi reminded me

"It says: Dear girls, I know you're probably freaking out that I even took the time to write you guys a note. Oh, a quick reminder. This is evidence so burn it after you're done reading it. Namine make sure that you're reading this out loud. I'm sure your sister has already reminded you to do that. Good luck at school today, girls. I love you very much. Oh, and since you two have been bugging me and bugging me for one, I got you a car. Don't crash it! I'll be out of town for a few days. Again, I love you!"

"OHMYGOD! MOM GOT US A _CAR!" _Kairi squealed as she ran over and grabbed me shoulders. "WE HAVE A CAR!" She let go of my shoulders and grabbed my wrists. She spun us around in a circle for god knows how long until I dropped to the floor and she dropped next to me, still giggling.

"I'm driving." I declared

"What! No way, Nami!"

I laughed. "But, I'm older and I don't want you wrecking and totaling our car before anyone at school can see it."

"That would be bad." Kairi stated obviously

I nodded very seriously. "Yes, Kai. It would be _very_ bad." I paused and spotted car keys taped to the place where the note had been. I giggled. "So, I'm driving!" I yelled as I jumped up, grabbed the keys and ran out the door. I could hear Kairi yelling "NAMINE! NO FAIIIRRRR! THAT NOT VERY SISTER-LY!" Once on the sidewalk, my eyes bulged at the sight of a brand new electric blue convertible parked on the curb. It was gorgeous. I had always dreamed of having an electric blue convertible. Kairi seemed just as thrilled when she caught up to me. By then I was already sitting in the driver's seat, with the car running, listening to Can't Lie, Get High by Tyler Ward.

"IIIII DRINK MY WATER FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!" Kairi sang

"AND PLAY A SIMPLE GAME CALLED GUESSIN THE TRUTH!" I sang along. We took turns singing the lines until we pulled into the school parking lot. Then people started giving us a few weird looks. I cut off the ignition and we exited the car simultaneously.

Destiny High was huge. It had about 8 different buildings, all of them equally as big and intimidating as the next. The other intimidating part about it was that there were hundreds of kids milling around out front. A group of haggard looking boys loitered around the entrance and a few whistled at all the girls while others picked fights with other guys. Another group of boys and girls were hunched over, wearing black hoodies and had their bangs hanging in their faces. Most of them had scars all over their arms. I wondered what happened to them. Truth be told, I would have been scared out of my mind if my gaze hadn't fallen on an absolute angel.

He was absolutely beautiful. His face was completely smooth, without one blemish to ruin it. Golden blonde hair was spiked to perfection, but his bangs fell into his eyes. Oh, god his eyes. His eyes were a deep navy blue and flickered across the crowd as he leaned against a wall. He would occasionally turn his head ever so slightly to mumble something out of the side of his pale pink lips to the guy next to him. I figured that was his friend he was talking to because he was smiling ever so softly and would sometimes laugh or roll his eyes at something the other said. Oh. My. God. He looked so adorable when he laughed. Now, his friend was striking, but not in the same way as I saw the other. The guy talking looked a little older than the blond and he had spiky red hair that defied gravity. His eyes were catlike in a way. They were green and sparkling with an intense fire. There were two teardrop shaped marking below his eyes. But, it was the way he held himself that really caught my attention. His posture looked protective of the blond boy. The way he was looking at his fellow students out of the corner of his eye was as if he was making sure none of them came to close. He looked friendly enough, but the other one looked more open even if he _was_ separating himself from the others. I wonder how long I was staring, because my sister noticed. It probably didn't help that somewhere along the way, my mouth fell open.

"Whatcha lookin at?" She questioned. When I didn't answer she followed my gaze to the boy and his friend. "Oh, yeah. He's definitely worth your attention." She approved. We have this thing where we have to approve of a guy before the other can date him. So in other words, I approve Kairi's boyfriends and Kairi approves mine.

"U-um.." my voice was drowned out by the din of the students. I swallowed.

"Well talk go talk to h-" Kairi was interrupted by a loud blaring horn and loud laughter. "Who's the bas-" the horn cut Kairi off again. "GOD DAMMIT! WHO IS DOING THAT!" she yelled at me.

"There's the car right there, Kairi. I think you wanna see this."

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WANT T-" She wasn't cut off this time. She stopped and choked. Her gaze was set on a pair of boys speeding into the parking lot. Everyone bustled and a few shrieked as they ran out of the line of fire. One of the boys had silver-white hair a little past his shoulders skidded to a stop in the lot next to ours. The one causing all the noise laughing was a boy who looked to be about the same age of my angel. (Yes, I'm calling him that now.) His chocolate brown hair was spiked out in all different directions. His eyes were the same color as my angel's except they were a little wider and glimmered with open laughter.

The brown haired boy's friend with the silver hair was half-smiling as the brunette shot out of the car and stood on tip-toe to wave to my own personal angel. I looked toward the blond boy again to see what his reaction would be. To my surprise, he smiled widely and lifted his hand in greeting. The brunette's friend got out of the car too and caught the boys' shoulder before he had a chance to bolt toward the blonde. I noticed that the older boys' stance was possesive and on edge. He was smiling at the crowd that they had attracted, but his electrifying blue-green eyes were narrowed, warding off anyone who was thinking about coming close to the brunette. He leaned down and muttered something to the boy with brown hair. The boy nodded and the silverette released his shoulder. Together they walked over to the red-head and the blond. Before they reached them completely the brunette jumped and tackled my angel. He laughed good naturedly and patted his back. The silverette was close behind his friend, walking over to the red-head and giving him a playful shove in greeting. The red-head laughed one short laugh and punched his arm. The spiky haired blond boy (Angel) was still dealing with the brunette who was just now letting go of him while talking a mile a minute judging by how fast his mouth was moving. My angels friend reached over and ruffled the brunettes hair.

"They're...hot." Kairi mumbled

"Don't need to tell me" I agreed. Though, I was looking at the blond and her eyes were locked on the brunette.

"Oh my god. How the hell can two people be so...gorgeous?"

I bumped her with my hip. "I approve."


	2. Kairi: Can't Wait

**Kairi**

Nami said she approved. Honestly, I couldn't have cared less if she approved. That boy. That beautiful brunette boy was amazing. No, he was gorgeous. NO HE WAS A FUCKING ANGEL! Um, sorry. I'm not as wordy as my sister. I'm more of a "say what comes to mind and forget about censoring my language". Hope you don't mind. Nami doesn't care for that too much. Anyways, the point is that that boy was seraphic in every way and practically radiated innocence and goodwill. That and I _was_ going to make him mine. I could see it now. Our wedding would be fantastic. On the beach. Frolicking in the water. I would splash some water up at him and we would both laugh. Then he would pick me up and twirl me around. And we would go back to our house on the beach and-

"…ri" Someone was shaking me, "KAIRI!" It was my sister. I tried to respond, thinking that my mind had recovered. It hadn't. I tried to say: "WHAT! In case you didn't notice, you freakin' interrupted my fantasy and staring."

It came out: "WUH! Innnnerrrrrr CURSSEEE YUR DDIIIIIIIIDDDDD NOOOOOO YUUUUUUUUU FRRUUUUUURRRRR" I will repeat this again, my mind doesn't recover quickly. Thank god my twin could read me like an open book and understood.

"Yes, actually I did notice, thankyouverymuch."

"Yeah…YEAH WELL-"

"Down a notch, please."

"Yeah well-"

"Oh, they're looking this way."

"Would you quit inter-" My mind registered her words, "WAIT WHAT?"

My head, which had turned toward Nami, snapped back to attention. The blonde boy that Nami so very subtly was drooling after was looking intently at her while muttering something to my object of adoration. The adorable one peeked over quickly and caught my eye. He looked me over. Not rudely or anything like most guys do, just as if he was observing me. Then, as quickly as he looked over, he looked away to say something to the silverette and jerk his head towards me and my sister. I couldn't make sense of most of the words he said, but I caught his lips forming the words "New kids". The blonde nodded thoughtfully, eyes still searching Nami's. At this point Nami was switching between hyperventilating softly, a pink tint coloring her pale cheeks and almost screaming in excitement. The red-head was looking at the blonde and then he looked up sharply towards Nami. Then he looked over to appraise me, kind of like he was figuring out if I was worth his time or something equally as rude.

Just then, my future husband whirled around and smiled radiantly at me. I blushed and waved shyly. Nami locked her hands behind her, something of a thoughtless habit of hers, and bit her lip while giggling lightly. Nami's interest said something to the red-head I first saw him with. The other said something back while he folded his arms, causing the blonde to roll his eyes and playfully shove him. He then nodded toward the angel who bounced up and down while waving us over. Namine sucked in a breath and said something to me under her breath.

"They want us to come over. Kai, they're waving us over." She muttered

As soon as I heard the panic in her voice my school character made an appearance. You know how people have a different personality or act differently at school or out in public? Well yeah, but, my character isn't that much different from my actual self. It's just extremely bubbly (which, I discovered people react well to) and outgoing and stuff. So, anyways, of course I grab my twins wrist and bolt over, dragging her behind me.

"Woo!" I breathed out as I leaned over and put my hands on my knees when I reached my destination.

"Hiya! Riku said you guys are new 'round here! So, I just wanted to, uh, say welcome!" the angel bubbled. Okay, so I know that his friends name is Riku. But what about him? I wanted to ask, but I was suffering even more severely from his angelic charms up close. All I could do was look up and smile in a way I hoped looked flirty. Once again Nami read my mind.

"...And your name?" she asked quietly. I wasn't sure they had heard her until a look of realization dawned on the boy who welcomed us. Now that I was up close I was finding that the blonde look very similar to the brunette. Same eyes, spiky hair, laughter glittering in his eyes even though it wasn't quite as prominent as it was in the others. The blonde counter-part snorted.

"I'm Roxas." He told us, "That there is Axel, my best friend. That dimwit who doesn't even know how to welcome people correctly is my brother, Sora and that's his best friend, Riku. Nice to meet you."

I felt the need to come to Sora's defense. I don't know why. Maybe I just wanted to impress him. I should have kept my mouth shut. In _my_ defense I didn't stutter…that much…

"I-I-I….I uh…I t-think he did an…an o-okay..job on..uh welcoming…us…." I said lamely. Nami did me a favor and followed up with a better response. Surprisingly, she was holding up considerably better under the watchful gaze of these boys.

She smiled a little. "Hello..I'm Namine and this is my sister, Kairi." She continued before I could say anything else stupid. "We moved here from Radiant Garden. Destiny Islands is quite a change of scenery for us." She told them. Axel and Riku looked at us like they weren't sure whether they should welcome us or tell us off for entering their bubble that nobody else dared to enter. Roxas and Sora looked interested, but Roxas didn't let it show as much as Sora did.

"Well, how 'bout I start over? Um, hi. I'm Sora! Been on the islands my whole life. Me and Roxas are brothers. 'Cept our family split up a long time ago. Like, 7 years or something. I live with my mom and Roxas lives with our dad. Oh and-"

"Hey, Hey. She didn't ask for your whole life story, So." Axel laughed

Sora got red in the face (which I found adorable) and flailed his arms. His friend seemed to enjoy watching this scene. "YEAH! WELL! YEAH! WELL! SHUT UP! AT LEAST SHE ASKED ME ABOUT MYSELF! DID SHE ASK YOU! _I DON'T THINK SO, YOU PYROMANIAC!" _He yelled. Axel didn't seem to take offense at all, but Roxas did. Riku had just enough time to say that actually Namine didn't ask him about himself and pull Sora away from Roxas before he exploded.

"HEY! HEEEEYYYY! NO TALKING TO AXEL LIKE THAT! DO I TALK TO YOUR BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT! NOPE! BAD, SORA! VERY BAD, SORA! ONLY I CAN YELL HIM LIKE THAT, YOU BAD CHILD!"

"Awwww, Roooxxxyyy it's okay. I don't mind." Axel said, a teasing tint to his voice. Roxas went red and threw his arms up.

"NOW LISTEN YOU! I-"

"Hush, Roxy, we have women watching our little foursome."

"DUDE! NOT COOL! I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT! I MUSTA TOLD YOU, LIKE, 90 TIMES ALREADY!" He turned to Sora and Riku, seemingly forgetting about me and Namine. "RIGHT GUYS! DIDN'T I? LIKE, 90 TIMES!"

Axel cackled, "But, your reaction is just _too cute_ and _funny_ to pass up."

Roxas huffed and turned his back to Axel. Riku was smirking at Axel as they exchanged looks. Sora was still beaming at me. God DAMMIT he was just TOO ADORABLE TO BE REAL! Though I wondered if he even noticed the argument that just finished. I guessed that this happened regularly by how he didn't even give it a second glance. Roxas collected himself and decided to take this time to notice me and Nami still standing there.

"So, do you need any help with anything? It's a big school and whatnot so don't be afraid to ask me for-" the bell drowned him out. "Ah, well there's the bell. As if it wasn't obvious enough. See ya around."

"BYE! IT WAS GREAT MEETING YOU! MAYBE WE CAN TALK LATER!" Sora yelled. The bell had already finished ringing, though, so I just figured he had too much energy stored up in that perfect body.

"See ya" Axel called over his shoulder as he walked after Sora and Roxas, who Sora was dragging behind him. (Hmm, that looked familiar, somehow. Heh.) Riku was right next to him. He just grunted and lifted his hand. My, how rude. Yes, I stole that one from Nami.

"Um, I guess we should get to class as well." Nami piped up

"Oh, yeah. What's first on our schedule?" We share the same schedule because the staff thought that we might adjust more quickly if we had each other for "moral support". Whatever that means.

"Biology with Mr. Vexen." Nami stated, looking at the list.

"Room?"

"294"

"Building?"

"Science. Duh, As you would say."

I laughed at that, "Well lets go! Oh, and please try not to blow anything up this time." I added as an afterthought

"I told you that was because the burners were faulty!"

"Yeah, well the teachers thought your _mind_ was faulty!"

"Faulty burners, I tell you." She grumbled as she took off towards the building that we assumed was science

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Miss Kairi. Miss Namine. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. You two can take the table next to Xion and Selphie. Xion, raise your hand for the Cross sisters." An old geezer told us when we walked into the lab. I heard a "Yes, Mr. Vexen" and a white hand with black nail polish shot up.<p>

" There you have it. Now, get moving, I have a class to teach if you don't mind." He snapped impatiently

And I could just feel my attitude coming up. "Actually, I do mind, ya old relic. Why not actually teach something _useful_ instead of making potions and experimenting on things, you sick old thing." I snapped back

At the sound of Nami's intake of breath and then a disappointed sigh, I began to feel bad, but I had to keep my exterior up. I settled for glaring at the old bag.

Everything was silent for a minute and then I heard a female giggle and then another one joined in. A few kids gaped at me while others shouted things like "Good one!" and "Ooooh burned!" to "Who's the spicy girl?" Vexen was opening and closing his mouth, looking absolutely astounded that I had stood up to him. I flipped my hair and strolled down the aisle to our designated table, making sure to sway my hips. Nami simply stalked to our table after me and sat down with a _thunk_.

A girl with chesnut brown hair turned around and smiled. "Hi, I'm the number one jump rope champ, Selphie!" She grimaced at herself, "I can't believe how lame that sounded. Anyways, it was awesome how you stood up to that old bag. He acts all high and mighty like he has a stick up his ass. Probably does."

A girl with black hair and blue eyes turned around. She was even paler than Nami and looked very frail. "Hi, I'm Xion. Pardon her language. Hope it doesn't bother you. For what it's worth, welcome to Destiny High." She looked over at Nami who was doodling in her notebook. "You're a really good artist. You taking classes?"

Nami looked up, probably figuring that she was being spoken to since I can't draw anything to save my life. "Well, I've always liked drawing, and it's always come naturally to me, but I would like to find a place that offered classes, if you know any?"

Xion nodded, "I do. I actually take lessons there. I'll show you it sometime, 'kay? It's close to school."

"Thank you."

"No prob!"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Well, if you guys are done talking artsy schmartsy, the whole class is looking at us."

Nami, Xion, and me all looked up to find that Selphie was right; the whole class was listening. The girls were looking at me admiringly and hanging onto our every word while the boys whispered things to each other. I caught an "I wonder if the red-head plays any sports. She has a great body." And I also caught an "Ah, an artist. Now way I'll be able to get _her_."

Gossip. And we were only about…holy shit it's been like 20 minutes. I guess me and Nami took longer than we thought getting here. Finally that stupid dinosaur up front cleared his throat and began the lesson once again. I started coloring in between the lines of my page while Nami took notes for us. I do feel kind of bad about relying on her so much. After class Selphie, Xion, Nami and I all walked out together to compare our schedules. It turned out that we had English and Algebra with Xion. Nami also had art class with her. Selphie was in my P.E. class and she shared Civics and Foreign Languages with Nami and I. All three of us were taking Japanese while Xion took French. It just so happened that fate would have it that I would crash right into someone only to have a strong arm wrap around my waist to keep me from falling.

"Oh, geez I'm sorry I didn't-wait Kairi?" a male voice asked. I looked up.

"Sora? Oh, heeey"

"God, I'm sorry. I was spacing out. Riku, will you grab her books, please?" he called over his shoulder and released my waist much too quickly for my liking. Riku came over and shoved my books into my arms then he muttered something about "hoping I'm okay and that he and Sora had to get to Enlgish." Then, he grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled him past me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to find my sister looking at me worriedly, asking if I was okay. My mind was still dizzy. Sora smelled really good. It was frazzling my brain. So, instead of trying to speak, I nodded and looked at our new friends. They were looking at me in astonishment, their mouths hanging open. I worried that I might be drooling by the way they were looking at me.

"What? What?" I fussed, combing through my hair with my fingers.

"Do. You. Even. Know. Who. That. Was?" Selphie shrieked

Some people stopped, but when Selphie waved them on they kept going. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Ummm…Sora…" I answered

"NO! Not just 'uummm Sora..'! THAT IS SORA LIGHTRAY! AS IN ONE OF THE FOUR MOST POPULAR AND LUSTED AFTER GUYS IN SCHOOL! HIS BROTHER IS EQUALLY AS GORGEOUS AND THEIR-"

"Down a notch, if you would." Nami commanded politely. I was horrified. She thought that would work with everybody? To my relief Selphie just nodded and apologized, and then she kept going. I guess once someone has a commanding presence, it never fades.

"Their best friends are so hot that anyone who looks at them BURSTS INTO FLAMES!" She finished, waving her hands about.

"Well, not really, as you can tell. All of us just looked at them and we're not on fire, but you get her point?" Xion amended, "My best friend can exaggerate just a bit sometimes."

"Yeah, I get it, but, I mean….I felt that people treated them differently and I certainly noticed how awesomely hot they all are, but I just…I didn't know…" I struggled with my words.

"Oh, shush! It's not like you did anything wrong! It's a great feat for someone to be that close to Sora Lightray without Riku punching their lights out." Selphie grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "_Now tell me what it felt like to have Sora's arm around your waist!_" she commanded.

"I've only seen Riku that pissed a few times before. He's really protective of Sora." Xion whispered to Nami. That detail didn't have much significance to me because I already noticed that, of course. SO, I went on to explain in full detail to Selphie how _great_ it felt to be that close to my crush while Nami and Xion discussed art and the pieces they were currently working on.

* * *

><p>Me and Nami were waiting outside the café for Selph and Xi. When they're heads bobbed into view I stood straighter and waved over the crowd while Nami called their names.<p>

"Hey." Selphie panted. Apparently she was still winded from speaking so quickly in Japanese. I don't blame her. I had a hard time to. Of course it was my perfect older sister that didn't break a sweat. In the couple hours we've been here, I've learned that Xi's full name was Xion Elizabeth Nightblossom and she had a secret crush on Roxas, but when she heard about Nami's interest in him she backed off saying that they would look better together. I also learned that Selphie' s middle name is Ann-Marie. She wouldn't tell me her last name. She's captain of the cheer squad except she hates all the publicity that she gets for being the captain so she doesn't promote it by sitting with the cheerleaders and jocks or flaunt her power…that much. All of us have become pretty good friends. I mean I can tell that they're trustworthy. And Selph's really fun to be around and it seems that since Nami and Xi are so into art and stuff that they've bonded and became pretty good friends too.

I've also learned that if I wanted to try and get close to any of the 4 boys who we were talking to in the morning, Roxas would be the best place to start. Roxas was older than Sora by an hour and Axel was more lenient on reducing people to a bloody pulp when they got near Roxas. Plus, I have Math with him and since Axel is in his junior year he's not in any of Roxas's classes except for English. Roxas takes AP English with Sora so that all four of them can have class together.

As we entered the café I spotted Sora in line with Roxas. No Riku or Axel around. Perfect. I asked Selphie and Xi to find a table and save us seats and grabbed Nami. I explained to her that I desperately needed to get some food because I was a growing girl and whatnot and she, being the caring older sister that she is, fell for it. When we were right behind Roxas I stepped behind Nami, took ahold of her shoulders, and shoved her toward Roxas. It worked like a charm. Even better than I could have imagined.

Nami doesn't have very good balance so she went tumbling and stumbling into Roxas who then turned around and promptly yelled "WHAT THE FUC- oh Namine, right? Are you okay?" He took her face in her hands and inspected it for any bruises or marks because somehow he had elbowed her in the face when he was spinning around to scream profanity. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry. It looks like I got your forehead. I hope that doesn't turn into a bruise." He smiled blindingly, "It was ruin your pretty face." He then dropped his hands and grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her out of line towards a smaller table with Axel and Riku sitting there.

"Hey, Kairi, grab you and Namine's food and come on over. Oh, and tell your friends they can come too!" He said, nodding towards Selph and Xi.

I laughed to myself. Namine may have the art skills, but I have the imagination when it comes to schemes and if all goes according to plan, Sora will be mine by the end of December and Nami will be dating Roxas happily. I couldn't help but fidget in line. I didn't want to take too long cause that would give them enough time to change their minds; plus I wanted to deliver the good news to Selph and Xi. When I reached the front I ordered a cheeseburger for myself and a chicken Caesar salad for my sister and then I grabbed our trays and ran over to Selphie and Xion.

"Guys, come on!" I gasped

"Huh? Where're we going?" Selphie questioned as they got up and followed me

"The boys table."

They gasped, "YOU DID NOT GO THROUGH WITH THAT PLAN!" Yes I had told them about it.

I cackled with delight. "I so _did_! And It worked. And now we're all sitting with them!"

"OHMYGOD YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Namine<strong>

It felt….right to have Roxas holding my hand, guiding me through the crowd toward his table, but somehow it just didn't fit. I chalked it up to nerves and concentrated on keeping moving. When I got to the table it was surprisingly Riku and unsurprisingly Sora who were the friendliest. Roxas dropped my hand before we reached the table, but Axel was still staring him down as if to ask "Why the hell were you just holding her hand? C'mon. You have to tell me. You're obligated to as my best friend. And as your best friend I have a right to know." Perhaps I was just reading too much into it. Riku smiled warmly.

"Hey. I saw what happened. You get into a fight with your sister or something? Cause she shoved you pretty hard." He asked. It might just be me, but he sounded a little worried.

"Um, something like that." I grumbled, "Let's just say I'm gonna kill her."

Riku laughed good naturedly, "Ah, well I hope it blows over soon. Are you okay? Rox, elbows pretty hard. Axel here can vouch for that." Axel glowered at the table. Roxas nudged him with his shoulder. He looked up and attempted to not glare daggers at me. Attempted.

"Omigosh, you were her, Na? Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Oh, yeah sure, I guess."

"I call her Nami." My sisters voice rang out from behind me. I saw the figures of our new friends out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi<strong>

It appeared that everyone was talking about Nami's nicknames when I arrived with Selphie and Xion in tow. I plopped down in the seat next to my sister and slid her tray over to her. She smiled and thanked me and when she caught me looking at her still she nodded to signal that no, she wasn't mad and yes, she understood why I did it. I sighed in relief. Selphie and Xion hovered for a moment and then probably figured that they couldn't lose anything as long as they didn't come near Sora or Roxas and plopped down. They then began devouring their lunches while Riku immediately became chilled at the sight of me and Axel relaxed. He grinned at me, his green eyes dancing as he reached over and grabbed a slice of Roxas's pizza.

"Hey!" The victim of the theft cried indignantly

Everyone cracked up. The look on Roxas's face was priceless. It was beyond annoyed, but also it didn't look surprised in the least bit. As if Axel always swiped food from Roxas's tray. He probably did.

"You know if you're so hungry that you have to steal from others then you should just buy lunch. I'd be happy to pay, and you know that so don't start with that 'I can't afford lunch' bull. You're too skinny anyways. People'll think your anorexic." Roxas continued on with his rant in between shoveling food in his mouth and flicking Axel to make sure he's listening. Axel just put an arm up on the table and leaned into hand while zoning out. This was probably regular for them too. How strange. So then Sora broke into Roxas's rant.

"YEAH, YEAH, ROX NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU RANT ON AND ON LIKE AN OLD MAN. Now, I have an idea." Sora announced

Roxas growled, but stayed quiet to listen. When nobody screamed at him to shut up or something, he continued. "We should go to the new theme park that opened a week ago tomorrow!"

"But…tommorow's…school, right?" I asked

Everyone looked at me like I was stupid. It was Riku (_OF COURSE_) who voiced they're thoughts.

"Yeah. And? Ever heard of skipping school?"

"On the second day?"

"What's the big deal?"

Nothing really, but I had never skipped school and I had been taught that it wasn't what good students did. But, I didn't want to look lame in front of Sora so I bluffed.

"Yes, I have actually. Back in the Radiant Garden my friends and I skipped all the time! I'm game."

"….."Riku didn't look convinced. His gaze was penetrating. I've never been much of a liar. "Really?"

That was all it took to make me crack. I'm so weak. "Yes…well…no but I've always wanted to."

Roxas snorted. "Don't feel bad, Kairi. I haven't skipped either. These three morons skip all the time though. It's a wonder they don't fail."

I was so grateful to Roxas right then. God, did Nami ever land a good one. "Thanks, Roxas."

"So? So?" Sora prodded

Roxas picked at his mini salad. "Whatever" He shrugged

Axel snagged another piece of pizza. Actually, now that I look it seems like Roxas got 2 for Axel and 2 for himself. "I'll go. Anything to get out of here."

Riku folded his arms. "Everyone knows I'm going."

"Namine? Kairi?" I melted when Sora said my name

"I-I-I'm game like I said. Sounds fun."

"I'll go, I suppose. New experiences and all that jazz." Nami bit into a piece of chicken thoughtfully. Well, that was a surprise. I was expecting her to freak out and refuse to let anyone go.

"We can't" Selphie and Xion, who had been all but forgotten, piped up at the same time.

"Sorry. I have art class." Xion apologized

"I've got cheerleading practice." Selphie explained

"Oh, that's okay! Maybe next time!" Sora smiled his great smile and they blushed and got up to go to class early. "So, I guess we're all going to the theme park tomorrow!" Sora clapped his hands and got up to go throw away his food. Before he left, though, he made sure to grab Riku and drag him along.

"This'll be interesting. See you guys tomorrow then. Meet us at the front of the school at 10:30 a.m. just excuse yourself from whoever's class you're in and bolt. Then we'll make a run for it." Roxas said, getting up with Axel.

"Bye, ladies." Axel threw over his shoulder

And so there they all left me and Nami. Sitting there. Dumbfounded. And I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	3. Namine: Insane Mornings & Destiny Land!

**Warning: **This chapter contains- insane people, abuse of caps lock, ranting about wombats, random crying, sneaking out of school, bad drivers, and an awful game of "Old Man"/Old Maid

* * *

><p><span>Namine<span>

It was 5 in the morning when I woke up. I did not wake up pleasantly, either. I was woken up by my younger twin trilling into my ear about how I should get up and get ready for the day. Typically, I was a morning person, but quite honestly I just wanted to go back to sleep. Seeing that it would be impossible, I batted Kairi away and swung my legs over the bed. Standing on them to test how steady I was. Not an oak tree, but solid enough. I couldn't understand why Kairi was so hyper this morning until I got a text from some unknown number.

**5557676 to me:** **Hey, it's Roxas. Sorry, might be kind of weird for me to be texting you this early. I got your number from Kairi. **

Ah, of course! We were going to the theme park, Destiny Land, today. Seemingly, it's based off another theme park somewhere. Can't remember the name, though. I don't recall things well in the mornings, but I was more awake than I had been seeing that I had Roxas waiting for me to text him back. I checked with Kai to make sure that she really had given Roxas my number; you know to make sure that this wasn't just a creeper, and she had. I had to admit that I felt a little dismayed at that. But, I'll save that for later. I quickly programmed his number into my phone and replied.

**Me to Roxas:** **Hi, Roxas. It s'okay. Kairi got me up. Anything on your mind?**

Like me, perhaps? I wanted to ask that. Just to tack it onto the end of the sentence, but I would never do that. Kairi, maybe. Me, no.

"WELL WHAT'S HE SAYING GODDAMIT!" Kai suddenly shouted.

"A little early for such language. And I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." I grumbled

I think Kairi looked at me like I was the stupidest person on earth and I would have asked what her problem was, but my phone buzzed again.

**Roxas to Me: Actually, Sora just woke me up a minute ago by barging in through me and my dads front door telling me to and I quote, "Get my lazy ass up and tell Na that she needs to bring a pair of casual clothes that she can change into once we're away from school."**

** Me to Roxas: I was woken up similarly. Except minus the quote part.**

** Roxas to Me: He's gonna text Kairi in a minute reminding her too. I guess. I swear to God I don't know where all his energy comes from**

Kai was glowering at me. I could feel the smile tugging at the sides of my mouth as I texted my crush. It was strangely exhilarating. And Kai couldn't stand not knowing what was going on.

"Sora's gonna text you, Kai. Better go get your phone." I needed her out of the room. Her eyes searched mine for any indication that I wasn't telling the truth, and then her own eyes widened and she took off out the door. I chuckled to myself.

**Me to Roxas: I guess the younger ones get all the energy while the older ones get the responsibility. Lol.**

It was considerably easier to talk to Roxas via text message because I could look at my words before I sent them, for one. For two, I didn't have to worry about stuttering. Kairi raced back into my room and plopped down on my bed, staring intently at the phone. I think she's off her rocker sometimes. It's not like she can will Sora to text her by staring down her purple rhinestone covered cell. Just then Last Friday Night by Katy Perry filled the room. Kairi squealed and began clicking away on her keyboard. Apparently she could. I wonder about my sister sometimes.

**Roxas to Me: Haha figures. Oh damn, I hear Axel's car radio. BRB**

I sighed. Axel always was brought into the picture. He was wherever Roxas was and vice versa. I wondered what it was like to have such a devoted best friend. To have a best friend that wasn't your sibling. Don't get me wrong. I told you before that Kairi's the best friend and sister I could ever hope for, but I can't help wondering if having a best friend that wasn't family than having a best friend that was. After all, Roxas and Axel _seemed_ like family. I peeked over Kai's shoulder to get a look at her conversation with someone I could only assume was Sora. Her screen read:

**My Angel to Me: Axel just pulled up. God, it's too early for him to be blasting his stupid music. LOL Roxas is mad as hell. **

I wondered why. Kairi checked over her shoulder quickly. Oh. Caught red-handed. I hoped she wasn't too mad. She hates when I snoop into her personal life, but surprisingly she just turned back to her phone and wrote down my thoughts.

**Me to My Angel: LOL why?**

It took Sora all of one second to reply.

**My Angel to Me: Well, Axel just barged in through his front door hollering about flaming wombats…I think he's been drinking…**

This early in the morning?

**Me to My Angel: Holy shit, what kind of place serves alcohol this early in the freakin morning?**

** My Angel to Me: Well. Axel's dad owns a really popular bar. Soooo…**

** Me to My Angel: No more explanation needed**

I was horrified. Sora didn't seem…all that surprised. I mean, I should hope that this wasn't a regular occurrence for them. My own white Rumor Touch buzzed, signaling a text from, I hoped, Roxas.

**Roxas to Me: He's fucking drunk. Curse his stupid god damn father. Leaving Axel in charge of the bar while he went out and did who knows what. Sorry, Namine I gtg. See you at school. Theme park is still on.**

Typical. Axel takes Roxas's attention. Well, I was irritated but I was more worried. What did Roxas mean "Leaving Axel in charge" and where was Axel's mom? Certainly no respectable parent would let their child get drunk at 5:15 in the morning. Kairi snickered and looked up from her phone.

"Sora had to go help Roxas keep Axel from trashing the house. I knew that Axel was a strange one from the first time I saw him." She informed me.

"Um, Kai. That's not particularly nice. You're the sister that Axel doesn't hate. Or at least I think he hates me…thought I've only just met him." I wondered why Axel disliked me so much.

"Mmm. You're right. I'm sorry. I wonder how everythings going."

"Well, Roxas told me something very interesting. Would you like to know?"

Kai practically fell off of bed. She lived for gossip. "Hell yes. Do tell." She lowered her voice, looking intently at me.

"Well, Roxas said that Axel's father manages a bar, but you know that. What Roxas did tell me was that his dad was gone and Axel was managing by himself. So, what I get from that is Axel's mother is somehow gone and his dad has a responsibility complex so he leaves Axel and takes off, sometimes."

"You assume too much. Maybe they're both out of town." Kairi mused

"Perhaps, but Kairi, Roxas said 'Curse his father for leaving Axel in charge while he went out to who knows where.'"

"Who knows?" Kairi looked off into space. Guessing that our conversation was over I got up off my bed and traipsed over to my dresser.

"What do you think I should wear out?" I called over my shoulder

Kai instantly came to. She loved giving me advice on clothes. "Definitely that white sundress."

I hesitated. "I don't know, Kai. That's kind of…short." I didn't want to look like I was trying to call attention to myself.

"Oh, please. You look gorgeous in it. It fits perfectly and shows off your legs. You should definitely wear it. In fact, I'm going to pack it for you."She sounded pleased with herself as she got up and skipped over to the back of my door and grabbed a white canvas purse that I had painted a sunset scene on. Flinging the closet doors open with one great flourish, she began sorting through the racks on clothes for my sundress.

"And my shoes? Should I change them?"

She hummed thoughtfully. "Just wear your light blue sandals. They bring out the blue in your eyes. It wouldn't hurt if you wore a little mascara too…" She pestered me. I sighed.

"We've gone over make-up before, Kai." I reminded her gently. And we had. I felt that make-up was for people who weren't satisfied with the way they looked and seek perfection by putting on a mask. Kairi felt that it "brings out inner beauty and, uh, stuff." We dealt with our small littler dilemma not knowing that a slightly bigger one was going on in a similar house; With two brothers and a raging red-head.

* * *

><p>"I'm calling Riku. Go try and get it through Axel's <em>impossibly thick<em> skull that there are _not _wild, crazy, flaming wombats attacking the house." Sora flipped open his phone and punched in his first speed dial number. Roxas grimaced.

"Why do _I_ have to talk sense into the drunken man trashing my living room?" His regular scowl slipped back onto his face. Sora waved his hand and turned away.

"Because you're his best friend. Listen, I'm trying to get his _second_ best friend on the phone so please excuse me."

Roxas sighed. It was only during times like this that Sora became serious and once Sora entered "Serious Sora" mode, there was just no going back. Roxas slammed the door open to his and his fathers living room. Axel was currently scrambling around, screaming about flaming wombats attacking and how he needed to be able to spell "A" so that he could ward them off. Nonsense.

"HEY! AXEL!" He yelled

"WOMBATS!" Roxas received a yelp in response

He took a deep breath. "No. There are no wombats."

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! THE WOMBATS ARE COMING! THIS IS ALL THEIR DOING! THEY MADE ME BLIND! IT'SA SNEAK ATTAK! ASNEAKATTACKITELLYOU!" Axel knocked over the TV. Roxas hoped the warranty he had gotten last time was still active.

"God dammit." He muttered under his breath. He was going to _kill_ Axel's stupid father if he ever came back. "You're not blind. There are _no_ wombats. No sneak attacks." The words "sneak attacks" set him off again.

"WOMABBAAATTTTTTSSSSS! RRARARARAAAAHHH!" He shrieked.

"DAMMIT! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

This was all going to be over soon. Then, Roxas could go back to sleep for another _TWO FUCKING HOURS_ until school started. Axel was entering his final phase before he crashed. His slurring phase. Roxas had learned to decipher his best friends sentences by now. Hell, even _Sora_ had. That's how often this happened. He just needed to let Axel get all his energy out.

"IMMA GONNA GET 'EM!-" He then collapsed on the floor and started snoring. Sora then conveniently chose that moment to pop in.

"Ri'll be here in a minute to go take Axel home. He was pretty mad that I woke him up though. Ya know, seeing as we, uhhmmm, are going to Destiny Land with Na and Kairi today he wanted to rest up." Sora was reverting back to his typical airheaded self. Great. Roxas couldn't care less at that point. He was making his way towards his room.

"Whatever. Ax can crash here until school. You and Riku can stay or go wherever. You know, whatever. I'll just drive Axel to school when he wakes up. Or when I wake up. Whichever comes first." He yawned. Making it to his bed and promptly passed out.

"You know….whatever." He mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

><p><span>Namine<span>

It was 10 and neither Roxas nor Axel had made an appearance yet. I was getting worried that they had called the whole thing off, but Sora said that everything was still on. Riku had explained to us that when he got to Roxas's house, Sora was attempting to make toaster waffles and almost set the house on fire, Axel was practically dead on the floor and Roxas was passed out in his room with the doors locked. Yes. Perfectly normal and neither Sora or Riku were in the least bit worried. At 10:15 I used Sora's excuse.

We were in Miss Larxene's English class at the time. I shot my hand up and put a look of panic onto my face. Miss Larxene stopped teaching and glared at me.

"What?" she snapped

"I'm sorry, Miss Larxene, but my sister is feeling very ill at the moment and she would like to know if she could go to the nurse." I rushed my words like I truly was panicked. Kai threw in a good moan and a "Everything's spinning! I think I'm gonna be sick!" The teacher looked disgusted and waved her off.

"She would like me to accompany her since I _am_ her sister. I'll have to go home with her as well."

"Yeah, Yeah. Get out of my classroom. I don't wanna have to clean up puke." She continued teaching as I got up and hurried Kairi out the door. Once we were far enough from the classroom, we broke into a run, her taking the lead. We would slow down with every corner we turned, just to make sure that we didn't run into a teacher when Kai was supposed to be "deathly ill". I admit I did felt guilty about lying to a teacher, but spending time with Roxas was worth it. I'd have plenty of time to be consumed in my guilt later. When we didn't run the risk of being caught.

We were almost out the door when a voice stopped us dead in our tracks. A cool, smooth yet somehow creepy voice rang out through the halls.

"Hello, girls."

Me and Kai froze. Every muscle in my body contracted as we slowly turned around to face…our science teacher. Mr. Vexen. Of all the teachers. It had to be the one that hated our guts. A little whimper came from behind me. I opened my mouth and struggled to get our excuse out. But, he saw us running. Or did he? No sick person is going to be running! And the nurses office was the other way!

"Kairi! Namine!" a familiar voice echoed. A girl with triangle-like chestnut hair wearing a dress ran down the halls with a pale figure in black with short black hair. Selphie and Xion.

Selphie appraised our situation and nodded briskly, "Oh, Kairi! Xion told me that you weren't feeling well!"

"So, I suggested that we show you a shortcut the nurse's office, since you're new here but it seems that you're already heading that way." Xion brushed past Mr. Vexen and took my hand while Selphie took Kai's hand and they began to lead us down the hallway we were formerly running down.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Vexen, we'll get them to the nurse's office." Selph assured the teacher. By this time he was glaring and, it sounded like, growling. Selph and Xi must have heard it because they sped up. When we were out the door Xion turned around causally to check to see if Mr. Vexen was still there.

"He's halfway turned around, and watching us. I think he's gonna turn around when we head towards the nurse's. Sorry, we'll have to go out of our way. The boys'll have to wait." Xion mumbled while nodding her head and reaching over to pat Kairi's back while making her voice louder.

"It's okay, Kai. I know you don't feel well. You'll be fine. Just fine. All you have to do is make it to her office and you'll be all better, okay? Don't worry about it. Okay?" She fake soothed. Vexen seemed convinced because I heard a muffled grunt and Selph cheered under her breath.

"We'll still have to go to the nurse's office just to keep up our appearance." Selphie reminded us

I was so overwhelmed with gratitude for these two girls that I started crying. "Thank…thank you two…_so much_. You guys are the best friends I could ever hope for. Thank you!" They seemed surprised, but then Kairi started crying too.

"Saaaammmmeeee! You guys are the best! Truly! Thanks for, like, covering for us. Thank you so much!"

Xion and Selph were just staring at us. And then they started giggling. Selphie launched herself at both of use and brought us into a big hug. Xion quickly followed suit. Her weight was the final straw and all of us toppled over. Me and Kairi were laughing by now. Selphie scooted off and sat down next to Kai and Xion claimed the spot next to me.

"Don't worry about it! That's what friends are for!" Selph exclaimed

"Yeah, it's nothing to start crying about." Xion said softly

"I know but-" Kairi started

"We're just so grateful. We've never had friends like you two before." I finished.

Selphie and Xion looked at eachother and broke out into smiles. Selphie spoke next. "Yeah, well we've never had friends quite like you guys too! I mean, c'mon! You befriended the 4 hottest guys in school on your first day here!"

"And you have this telepathic thing going on." Xion added

"And you're both really thoughtful." They said at the same time.

I sniffled. Oh God, the tears were coming again. I could just imagine what Roxas would think…OH GOD ROXAS!

"We have to meet the guys! We're late! Oh, no!" I squeaked

Kairi gasped and looked over at me. I'm betting she just remembered too. "OH GOD! THAT'S RIGHT! SHIT! HOW LATE ARE WE! SELPH! XI!"

"Don't. Worry. About. It." Selphie and Xion reminded us for the third time. Selphie got up waving her hand, as if to bat our worries away. "They're waiting outside the nurse's office. We might've told them that they were going to have to meet you in front of there." She winked

"OH THANK GOD! THANK YOU, SELPH! THAN YOU, XI!" Kairi shot up off the ground and started running towards the car.

"Thank you two so much-" I started

"Yeah, Yeah! We know! Get going already!" Selphie cut me off and Xion smiled.

"Okay! Thank you, again!" I started running after my sister. I heard Selphie and Xion call out their farewells after me.

* * *

><p>"RIIKKUUU! I'M TIRED OF PLAYING OLD MAID!" Sora whined from the passengers seat of his best friend's car. Riku kept his eyes on the cards in his hands and started shuffling through them.<p>

"Well, then, would you like to play Old Man?" He smirked *

"What the HELL is _that!_!"

Riku shrugged and slapped down his cards. No Old Maid. Sora threw down his cards with a huff. Old Maid. Ding Ding Ding!

"Aaannddd we have a winner!" Riku shouted

"UGH! HOW DO YOU EVEN PLAY THIS STUPID GAME!"

Riku stuck his tongue out at the brunette. Sora pouted.

"Oh, please! Don't stick your tongue out at me! THAT'S LIKE-YOU STOLE THAT FROM _ME_!"

Riku laughed to himself. Sora turned his back to Riku and looked out the window. His eyes widened at the sight of his new friends crying.

"The hell? Why is Namine crying?" Riku noticed them too

"Kairi too." Sora added

Riku glowered at her name. He grunted and continued as if Sora hadn't said a thing.

"Oh, their friends are with them. Let's see…Selphie and Xion, right?" He turned to Sora. Sora was more social so it made more sense to ask him about names.

"AAAWWWW DON'T CRY, NA! DON'T CRY, KAI!" Sora wailed.

"I don't think they can hear you. Just leave them be. They'll stop crying eventually and notice-" Riku was cut off by his phone blaring In The End by Linkin Park. He cursed as he fumbled around for the source of all the noise.

"WHAT! GOD DAMMIT!"

"Do you always answer your phone like that or is your best friend since ever just a special case?" and annoyingly sarcastic voice filtered through the phone.

"AXEL YOU ASS! GET YOU'RE STUPID ASS DOWN TO THE SCHOOL!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm actually calling for Sora. Is he there? No wait. Of course he is. How silly of me. You always have him with you." Axel's voice spoke again. At the sound of Riku's low growl he snorted. "Just hand the damn phone to Sora."

"Here." Riku muttered, throwing the phone at the boy next to him.

"EH? Oh. Hello?" Sora answered the phone

"Hey, So. You know how to get your brother to wake up?"

"Uuuhhmmm…well when Roxas sleeps he's pretty much dead to the world. Oh! This one time mom got a frying pan and-"

"That's great. How do I wake him up, then?"

"Um, well frying pans are out of the question…."

"Frying…pans."

"Yes…I guess you could try throwing a plant at him or something." Sora recommended, ignoring Riku's horrified look.

"Will do. We'll be there in a few." Then, the phone went dead.

Riku snatched his cell back and stared out the window. He then turned back to Sora, tilting his head to the side.

"You look like an adorable puppy dog when you do that." Sora told him

"I'm _not_ adorable….nor a puppy dog…"

Sora snorted and rolled his eyes. "Suurreee. Whatever you say, Ri."

"So. Potted plants? Frying pans?" Riku changed the subject. It was weird that Sora was telling him that he was adorable.

His answer was a shrug and a "We have and interesting family."

"Riiiggghhttt"

"Hey, Riku."

"Mmm?"

"Are you aware that there are two girls sprinting towards us?"

* * *

><p>"OMIGOSH I'M SO SORRY THAT WE'RE LATE!" Kairi yelled as soon as she reached the car.<p>

"No prob. Roxas is just waking up so it's not like everyone's all ready."

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in Roxas's house.)<p>

Axel wished Roxas would get up. He had tried throwing a potted plant at him, slamming a frying pan around the room (simply because Sora mentioned it), importing some penguins from Antarctica (Well okay not really but he did go and nab the neighbors dogs and dressed them up as penguins), and most recently he'd tried going into their fridge and eating every single thing in there. Well, the last one wasn't so much to wake Roxas up as it was to get rid of Axel's hunger.

Now, he was currently studying Roxas as he remained knocked out. He looked so sweet and _cute_ when he was sleeping. It was like he was a little angel. "You know you're so adorable when you sleep." He told the sleeping figure. Roxas's eyes then shot open as he sat up in bed.

"The fuck? What? Did you say something?"

"Nope."

"What the hell?"

"Get ready. Kairi, Riku and Sora are waiting for us."

"'What about Namine?" Roxas asked, stretching

"Yeah. Her too."

"M'kay. Be ready in a second."

"Yeah."

"Oh, and Axel?" He didn't wait for a response. "Next time you get drunk at 5 in the morning, don't come here."

"Awww are you saying you don't wanna take care of me, Roxy?"

"I thought I told you to stop that." Roxas muttered, turning his head away as he got out of bed so that Axel wouldn't see the blush coming onto his face. "Now, get out!" He yelled as he picked up a pillow and flung it at his best friend. Axel caught it with one hand right before it hit his face and flung it right back, hitting Roxas squarely in the face, making him fall back onto the bed.

"Leaviinnngggg" Axel sing-songed as he strode out and shut the door behind him.

"AND YOU DAMN WELL BETTER NOT HAVE EATEN EVERYTHING IN THE FRIDGE AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"So." Kairi started<p>

"So." Sora said happily

"So…." I mumbled.

"So." Riku said distastefully while glaring at Kai. It was rather awkward. Nobody had anything to say. I just hoped that Roxas and Axel arrived soon. Our "so" conversation came to an end when a red car with orange and gold flames on the side skidded to a stop next to the car we all were currently sitting in. Axel and Roxas were not so much singing but more like yelling along to Sing for the Moment by Eminem on the radio.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late!" Axel yelled over the music. He didn't look one bit hung-over. How strange. Roxas had been driving and Axel was currently trying to climb out the car window. Roxas grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him back down. Unlocking the doors, Axel burst out of the car and climbed in the back of the Riku's dad's truck. Riku had explained that since his car was too small to fit all of us he borrowed his dad's truck. Roxas got out of the car and glowered at the back of the truck. He did not seem happy about riding in the back with no seatbelts.

"Hey Rox! Go on, stop glaring at the truck and climb in. We're late already!" Sora called out the window.

"Screw it. I can't climb up there. It's like a monster truck or something." He continued his glowering

"Aw get in the truck!" Axel reached down and pulled Roxas up easily.

"Thanks. You could have acted like I was heavy or that it was hard for you to pull me up."

"I could've, but I'm not a very good actor."

"You got that right."

"Plus you're so short. Can someone say midget gene?"

"YOU SHUT UP, AXEL! I SWEAR YOU'RE ALWAYS GOIN ON AND ON ABOU-"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Okay, you two! God. You're like a married couple!" Riku and Axel smirked while Roxas spluttered unintelligibly.

Kairi and I giggled while Sora busted out laughing. Riku started the car and it roared to life.

Sora twisted around in his seat to face us. "Next stop, Destiny Land!"


End file.
